


Shine On

by Mike_H



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Shine On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/gifts).



Sasuke doesn't believe in love, not even when Naruto presses him into the earth, kisses him beneath the sky like a scene straight out of a cheesy romcom.

Naruto tastes like summer and soda and sin. Everything about him is warm. His smile. His touch. His tongue, caressing Sasuke's.

This isn't love. It's this sweet, forbidden thing that makes Sasuke feel a little guilty, a little thrilled, a lot panicked.

Naruto's hand snaking beneath Sasuke's shirt, brushing his ribs. Sasuke squirms. It tickles and he hates it. He feels Naruto grin against his mouth and he hates that too.

Sasuke wants to push him off. His hand rests on Naruto's shoulder instead, squeezing. "Stop."

Naruto's grin is too bright. Too knowing. He reaches up to pinch Sasuke's nipple. "You don't mean that."

He does and he doesn't. Naruto has a way of doing that, unmooring him, confusing him till he doesn't know what he wants to feel, what he _does_ feel.

They're here, out in the open, nothing but sky above them. Someone could walk by and see him like this — pinned beneath Naruto, sweat-drenched and flushed.

Sasuke hates it, this not-love. The way Naruto makes him want and _want._

He glares up at Naruto. "You think you know me."

Naruto's hand. It moves along his skin, up and down his flank, this infuriatingly slow caress. His eyes are sun-bright. "I do."

Sasuke swallows. He's warm where Naruto's touching him. His ticklishness seems like a distant thing.

He growls, hand coming to tangle in the hair's on Naruto's nape. It's a harsh grip, guiding Naruto's head toward his. "Shut the fuck up."

He kisses Naruto, angry, desperate, wanting.

Naruto kisses him back. He tastes like laughter.


End file.
